Letter to Babs
by AnniKay
Summary: No one can say that Santana Lopez doesn't keep her promises.


Letter to Babs  
>AnniKay<p>

Santana

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,  
>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the next story in the Learning French Universe. This could technically be a part of the Summer Menagé Story, but it is really a stand-alone one shot since it doesn't exactly pertain to our beloved thruple.

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Streisand:<p>

My name is Santana Admira Lopez, and I am writing you today to keep a promise. You see recently my high school show choir made it to Nationals. Now in our choir we have one vapid, overly confident, annoying, creepy little troll of a sociopath who constantly compares herself to you and who holds you up as her idol. Her name is Rachel Berry, and for the last two years out show choir director has held her as the epitome of all that is talent, and she has become even worse. It took severe dedication and a head rectum extraction, but we were finally able to cure our director of his insanity. He finally gave a lead to someone other than Rachel.

It may not surprise you to know that she completely lost it. She attempted to destroy the relationship of the girl she blames for our director wising up. Subsequently when that failed she made repeated attempts to sabotage our Nationals performance. She lip-synched the entire performance; so sure that we couldn't win without her 'amazing' voice. However Mercedes and I as well as our other leads managed to lead our choir to victory and we won first place in the competitions. But I made a promise to Rachel that if she made any attempt to hurt our chances at Nationals, I would make sure that her idol heard of her behavior. So please find below a list of the misdeeds of one Rachel Lydia Berry of Lima Ohio.

She accused the previous show choir director of pedophilia and cost him his job

She hires people to slushie her 'friends' when she feels that they are gaining social acceptance.

To Slushie someone is to throw a large cup of the frozen beverage in that person's face.

She attempted to steal a pregnant teen's boyfriend, even though at the time he thought he was the baby's father

She tried to sleep with her boyfriend's best friend of ten years, for something he did while they were not boyfriend and girlfriend.

She attempted to send a foreign exchange student who wanted to audition for the show choir to a crack house.

The only reason the girl wasn't hurt is that the house had recently (the day before) been raided and shut down by the police department.

She tried to destroy a budding relationship simply to get a lead vocal.

She has instigated and manipulated countless others.

She tried to convince the student body that one member of the show choir was prostituting himself.

She has also tried to get Mercedes in trouble with her father, and admitted to considering punching holes in Mercedes supply of condoms, to take her out of the running for leads next year.

There you have it Ms. Streisand, the assorted lies, and manipulations of Rachel Berry. I will also, per my promise, be sending an editorial to every Broadway industry paper, and her birth mother, Shelby Cochran. Thank you for taking the time to read this missive and I hope that you will help me in making sure that Rachel Berry never benefits from this kind of behavior.

Have a great day and thank you so much for all you have chosen to do with your talents.

Sincerely,

Santana A. Lopez

88888

As she dropped the letter into the mailbox, Santana couldn't help but think that despite having to buy the special paper and envelop, track down the mailing address for business letters to Barbara Streisand, and type the whole thing and print it out…it was still worth it. After all, Santana Admira Lopez always keeps her promises.

* * *

><p>This felt very authentic to who Santana is. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.<p>

Anni


End file.
